As is known, with advances in technology, most commercially available consumer electronic devices are being offered with more functionality at reduced costs and requiring less power. For example, electronic devices such as portable AM/FM radios, personal multimedia entertainment systems, CD/DVD/MP3 players, cellular phones, and the like are becoming more cost effective and compact. Typically these electronic devices include semiconductor components, such as processors, memory chips, input/output circuits, and the like, that process data to achieve a desired output. Most of these portable electronic devices are battery powered and often consume power whether they are processing data or not.
Many of these portable electronics devices are being offered as customized products for individual customers. For example, some consumers purchase digital MP3 players without a built-in AM/FM radio, whereas others prefer an MP3 player with an integrated AM/FM radio. As a manufacturer of MP3 players, it may be desirable to develop a common base product that has a reduced component count and that is independent of optional features, such as the integrated AM/FM radio.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved semiconductor devices and systems and methods of supplying signals to components and/or modules within the semiconductor devices.